Memory Loss
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Inspired by a gif set on Tumblr. Jim's lost his memory but keeps dreaming of Sebastian.


Inspired by this

**Memory Loss**

_"Boss,"_

The voice was stuck in Jim's mind. The face was as well. In his dreams, all the time was his man. Deep grey eyes that it seemed he could lose himself in. Brown hair with a ginger tint. Jim kept his eyes closed, trying to picture his. The image was threatening to leave his mind, but Jim was determined to keep it there. He was tall, considerably taller than Jim and more built. He looked like he worked out, maybe he did. He was gorgeous. In his dream, Jim called him Sebastian. He didn't know who he was but he wanted to find him.

It had been three months since Jim had lost parts of his memories. He could only remember things from years back. He knew he must be 33 going by what year it was and the date it was, but the last thing he could remember was from when he was 19 and at university. He was hiding now, hiding from everything and everyone. He didn't know who was who, he didn't even know who he was anymore. But he didn't feel safe. He felt like he needed to keep himself safe. All he had was his phone, and that hadn't helped. After the first dream, Jim had searched his phone for the name Sebastian but it hadn't been there.

He couldn't stop thinking about this Sebastian though. There was something about him. It may only be a face from his dreams, but there was something about him. Something that made Jim think he was safe, that he could trust him. If only Jim knew how to find him. He honestly didn't have a clue where to start. And in all honesty, he was too scared to come out of hiding. If he starting digging around looking for Sebastian, he didn't know what else he would dig up. He was scared, even if he wouldn't admit that to anyone. He hated being alone but he knew that was safer. Maybe he would find Sebastian, maybe he wouldn't, but he had to find a way to put everything together, work out what he had forgotten, work out what the hell had happened.

All he knew was that he had woken up in a pile of blood – which he had realised was fake – with the feeling of panic that he should get away as quickly as possible. He hadn't managed to put much together in the time he had been hiding, though. He had put most of his time and energy into staying hidden ad trying to make sense of the dreams.

—

"Sir, we've found him."

The message was simple but it meant everything to Sebastian. He had spent the past three months doing nothing but searching for his boss. He had temporarily taken Jim's place in charge of the empire but that was only so he could keep it going, so he could make sure it was there for him, so he could use Jim's resourcing to try and find Jim.

"I'll send you a file with the details on."

Sebastian agreed and hung up on them. He went for the file to arrive, before reading it quickly. He made a mental note of where Jim was staying before pocketing his phone and running in that general direction.

He didn't stop until he got there. He was a little short of breath but he didn't care, he was in too much of a rush to wait until his breath had caught up with him. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. He heard movement within the flat.

"Jim, I know you're in there, open up," Sebastian called through the door.

He heard a clattered, before footsteps rushing towards the door. It was pulled open just a moment later. "Oh. My. God." He said. He didn't sound like the Jim he knew but Sebastian was just glad to see him in one piece. He didn't look hurt or traumatised by anything. "You're Sebastian!"

Sebastian was confused by how excited Jim sounded then. "…Yes…" he said slowly.

Jim wrapped his arms around him, "I'm so glad you're real!"

Sebastian pushed him back just enough to be able to look down at him. "Jim? What's going on?"

Jim shrugged, "I don't know, I don't remember anything. But you were in my dreams. I wanted to find you but I didn't know how and you weren't in my phone!"

Sebastian sighed. Memory loss, obviously caused by hitting his head. He stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He untangled Jim from him and took his hand, leading him over to the sofa. "Let me see your phone?"

Jim got it out his pocket and passed it over. Sebastian flicked through it for a quick moment, passing it back on the contact of 'Tiger'. Jim took it back, eyes widened, "Ooh. Makes sense."

Sebastian laughed slightly. "I've been looking for you. Why'd you disappear?"

Jim shrugged, "I don't… It felt necessary… I didn't know what's going on…"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, pulling his close protectively.

Jim smiled up at him, "Are you my boyfriend?"

Sebastian smiled back trying to work out how to answer that. After a long pause, he nodded, "Yeah, I guess I am, kitten."

"You need to tell me everything," Jim said, curling up beside him. "I'm so glad you found me, Sebby."

"So am I," Sebastian agreed. "Now where should I start?"


End file.
